


100 Kinks - Frecana  - Facesitting

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [43]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Kink Meme, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 43 for the 100 Kinks ChallengePairing: FrecanaKink: Facesitting
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Freed Justine
Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295813
Kudos: 4





	100 Kinks - Frecana  - Facesitting

**Author's Note:**

> Frecana - Facesitting  
> always open for ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (although I'm a slow ass)

Had she been embarrassed to ask? Surprisingly yes, a little, though she wouldn’t admit it. Or maybe it was just that she had thought too much about what her boyfriend would think of this position but now… _holy shit_! Her hips buckled at the first really intense spark of pleasure that rushed through her body and Cana bit down on her lower lip in bliss, fingers curling into fabric. She had… experienced that Freed was _rather good_ at what he did before but never had they tried out this angle and it honestly felt amazing in its own way. 

Being able to interpret the small movements of her hips the rune mage couldn’t stop himself from smirking against her skin just for a moment as he laid there, tasting her arousal on his lips. Cana was hovering above his face and supporting herself on the armrest of the couch so she wouldn’t be smothering him and keeping herself steady at the same time. It was becoming harder to stay completely still though, especially as the motions of his tongue changed their focus a little and she was now feeling more attention on her clit. He didn’t linger on that spot for long so he wouldn’t overstimulate her because judging by her continuos reactions she was getting closer and goodness, he loved it. She was so wet, so turned on he could _smell_ it and Freed gripped her hips with the lowest of growls rumbling in the back of his throat, silently telling her that she could lower herself a bit more. 

Cana’s fingers dug more into the armrest and her body bent forward further when she felt Freed poking his tongue inside and out, licking along her just to end up sucking gently at her clit again and she almost lost it. Cana could feel the heat churn and her breathing became more ragged, hips buckling a bit harder and then her eyes rolled back in pleasure. Muscles tensed, her lower body was shivering erotically and along with a soft groan of his came a few more rushed moans from her as she came, satisfying her boyfriend with her reactions and experiencing a wonderful orgasm. “ _Ahh.. hh.. hahh_..!”


End file.
